If I Wear A Mask, I Can Fool The World (But I Cannot Fool My Heart)
by Furrina
Summary: Pansy auditions to be the new model for the new line of Weasley Adult Toys... Weasley Wibrating Wonders (Angst/Porn-WITH-Plot; Sex-Toys)


"And that's it?"

Weasley shared a look with his twin and nodded deliberately. "That's it," the other Weasley replied.

Pansy looked at her potential employers and smiled unsurely.

If she had any other option, she would not have done this in a million years. As it was, there were no jobs in the Wizarding World for those whose families had aligned with the "wrong side" in the war, and _especially_ for those who hadn't been able to finish their education because of the said war. She supposed she could try to find something in the Muggle World, but, unlike Mili or Blaise, or even Gregory who had a squib relation willing to take him in, her family had never wanted to associate with Muggles and Mudbloods... and as such she was completely ill-equipped for anything other than what was being offered.

"And you can guarantee that no one will know it's me," she pressed. She might be desperate, but she was still a young Pureblood girl from a respectable family. Sooner or later, her mother _would _find a suitable match for her. She did not want her future prospects to be affected by some bad choices she had to make.

"Look," Weasley – Fred? George? Pansy could never keep them straight – sighed tiredly. "It's a simple job. All you have to do is model some of the toys in the brochure. We will film you... I will handle the camera myself," he reassured hastily, "We will take the shots below the neck and edit out any identifying marks or tattoos... Right. No tattoos," he finished lamely, seeing the horrified look on her face.

"We can give it you in writing if you want," the other Weasley added.

"No, that's not..." Pansy cut herself off. While she didn't think the Weasleys would try to swindle her, the last few years had been an eye-opener. She remembered her Father ranting about the importance of written agreements when making any kind of deals... and as much as she refused to live by her parents' ideals anymore, this was one lesson she would not forget. "Yes, thank you. I would like to read it before signing," she replied primly.

Weasley smiled like she had passed some sort of test, and his brother handed her a glossy folder. "This is your contract, and the photographs we took for the previous lines," he said. "If you think you can identify the model, or if you think you cannot handle the job, you can say no. We won't hold it against you. Otherwise... We need to start shooting by next week."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-**x-x-x-x-x-x**-x-x-x-x-x-x**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**x-x-x-x-x-x-**x-x-x-x-x-x**-x-x-x-x-x-x-

To say Pansy Parkinson was nervous would be a massive understatement. She was plain freaking out. She had presented an aura of veteran confidence at the initial meeting, and she had somehow managed to convince everyone, including herself, that she could do this. And while she may not exactly be as innocent as her parents thought she was, it's one thing to lie through your teeth out of sheer desperation, and something else to actually sit in your dressing gown, on a artistically made-up bed, a myriad of sexual toys and a large tub of slick on a table close by, waiting for two of your former schoolmates to come in and shoot you doing things that you had wanted to share with only your future husband.

She shook her head. _Now was not the time for these thoughts. The die had been cast and all that left was to go ahead with it._

The door to the chamber opened and the twins walked in, talking among themselves. One of them had a camera hanging around his neck, and was carrying what looked like a photographer's stand, while the other was carrying lighting equipment. They set about working quietly, barely paying any attention to her, for which she was grateful. They worked in silence for 20 minutes, before straightening up.

"There are four cameras," Weasley said pointing out the other three for her, "So you don't have to worry about angles and positioning and whatnot. We'll edit it afterwards. All you have to do is walk over to the table, pick up the lube and a couple of toys that you are most comfortable with, go back to the bed, slip off the gown... and well, pretend we aren't here. And you know strut your stuff... like, _'I don't need no man to please me_," Weasley finished in a nasally high-pitched voice.

"These are just like your standard toys," the other Weasley said. "They work with the wielder's magic, but ours are made from Medical-grade Silicone which is 100% safe, unlike those cheap French imports you get in the Knockturn Alley. We modelled them after the Muggle ones, modifying them to work on Magic rather than batteries or electricity," he finished proudly, sharing a triumphant look with his brother.

"Also, these don't need incantations to operate; there are buttons for different functions, so you don't have to fumble around for the wand while you are... doing it," the first Weasley started again, as his brother paused to take a breath. "And they require _very_ little magic, not necessarily _human_-magic, so even non-human Beings and borderline Squibs can use them."

"Plus, there are some models you can even control with a remote, if you want to make your dates... _interesting,_" the second Weasley added with an exaggerated wink.

"Relax," the first Weasley said kindly. "This is just a screen-test. We'll work out your limits as we go, but we just want to understand how much you are comfortable with."

Pansy had no idea what to say – she didn't understand half the words they had used, and she had no idea how to tell them she had never even seen a sex-toy before today – so she settled on simply nodding her head.

The Weasley twins beamed at her, and moved to take their positions – one behind the camera, and other on the chair near the door.

"Ready when you are," the Weasley-behind-the-camera said with an air of bored indifference. Pansy had seen the same expression on the faces of seasoned interrogators when they tortured and cut into Muggles, casual and unflappable... like they were old hands at this.

She nodded softly. They were simple enough instructions and, seeing as she had done things worse than masturbating in front of a camera, she should have had no problem with something as simple and _normal _as this. And it wasn't like anyone was forcing her... _so why _was _she so nervous? _No, she could do this... she _had_ to do this.

She took a deep shuddering breath, threw her shoulders back, and with her head held straight, honest to Gods, strutted towards her mark. Pansy faltered at the table. Weasley had said she could pick any toy she was familiar with, but she wasn't familiar with any of them. She looked carefully, wondering if it was too weird to pick it up and examine it, then decided, fuck it! If something was going inside of her, she was not going to take any chance.

She picked one that looked like a real prick. It stood on a flat base by itself, not too big, but definitely bigger than the one she had taken. It felt soft to touch, like soft-hard rubber, a bit harder than Hannah Patterson's tits the summer after 6th year. Pansy ran her thumb over the head, pressing into the rubber slit, feeling it give under her finger.

She gently replaced it on the table, and picked up the pink-white one. It was lying flat on the wooden surface, no room for it to stand. It vibrated a little as she picked it up and she knew that it was one of the Weasley toys. It was slightly softer than the previous one, smoother to touch. It looked like a simple rod, with a slightly curved head. The head was thick and flat, and base rounded off to give it a smooth finish.

The white-purple one had a curvier head, and looked like a clawed hand, thumb opposite four fingers. The head was narrower than the pink one, but rounder. It looked smaller than it too, but thicker. She laid it carefully back besides its sister toy.

There were others too, shaped like buttons and blown-up leaves and... _Was that a Cat!?_ She had no idea why _anyone_would want to stick something that looked like a cat's face inside their cunts. She wondered if it was a Muggle thing... a fetish of some sort, like some people shagged only vampires or dwarves. Maybe Muggles had to make do with cats and dogs because they didn't have werewolves and elves.

She picked up the one that looked a fatter, curvier wand, and realised to her surprise that it actually was wood. Not just painted to look like it. This one didn't vibrate, like the prick.

There were others too, wooden ones of different shapes and sizes, carved to look like beads on a string, or curved at different angles. She picked the one which looked like slightly twisted 'S' with knobs on the ends. It looked simple enough, and the girls in dorms had fooled enough with their wands that she knew wood was safe. At least she was sure it wouldn't poison her from within. She nodded to herself... then turned to check if it was alright.

Her smile slipped when she saw an unreadable look on the twins' faces, before one of them schooled it into some semblance of a smile.

"You're doing good," the one with shorter hair smiled at her... _and how had she _just_ realised that one had hair longer than the other, pulled back into a loose ponytail, covering both his ears? _"Go on", while his brother continued to stare at her with that blank expression of his.

She smiled gratefully and picked up the lube, then carried everything back towards the bed. It didn't take long for them to work out that Pansy was new at this. And not only was she new at this, she was also most likely a virgin, or close to it.

Beside, him Fred could see George sigh impatiently. He could see the thoughts running in his brother's mind – scrape the shoot, change the model and start again. Not that Fred had a problem with it, but they say death, or rather near-death, changes the way you look at things, and while the old Fred would have thrown out the Slimy Slytherin without a second thought, the new Fred thought it was unfair to fire someone just because they were a little nervous, especially, if they were ready and willing to work. So he stood there with an encouraging smile on his face, mentally willing George _to keep. The fuck. Quiet_.

"This isn't working out," George's irritated voice broke through his thoughts.

It seemed his near-Death had changed George too. While he still laughed and joked about, he had grown up _way_ more Fred could have ever imagined. He also insisted on wearing his hair different, longer to cover the hole where his ear had been, and dressing in formal robes. Fred understood his desire to protect himself - from what he had heard of the year he had been in coma, post the Final Battle, George had haunted the family looking like a Dementor's Lover – but that didn't stop him from missing his brother.

Not to mention that George had grown tremendously protective of him. Fred couldn't walk more than five paces without his 6-something shadow lurking behind. And it made Fred want to hit something. Like his brother, who was getting on his nerves.

"You obviously have not modelled before, let alone nude," George was going on at the poor girl. "I understand that you need this job, but we are running a business here, and we are on a schedule. We don't have time for you to get comfortably settled before you can start..."

Fred sighed, as the poor girl went from whimpering to full-on sobbing. Something about her nakedness, the hunch of her shoulders, her pained expression and, most importantly, the blatant fear in her eyes struck a chord with him, and he suddenly realised that this girl was barely a year older than their Ginny. And if anyone had dared to speak to Ginny the way George was talking to Parkinson, they would have ripped the bastard's tongue off and force-fed it to him. "You're right," he cut in, interrupting his brother's rant. "This isn't working out. George, get out."

George blinked stupidly at him, before opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, as if searching for the words to say. "What?" was what he finally settled on.

"You're scaring the girl and hindering my shoot," Fred glared at the latest pain-in-his-arse. "You don't have a reason to be here anyway."

"But... she's..."

"She's a scared young girl, and you're doing no one any favours by yelling at her," Fred finished decisively. "Now, git!"

"Fine!" George huffed, "I'll be in the shop," and stomped out the room.

"Sorry," Fred said softly, smiling at her. The smile he got in return was small, but he counted it as victory. "Now," he said, adding firmness in his tone. "Tell me the truth. Are you a virgin?"

Pansy blushed to the roots of her dark black hair, then shook her head. _No._

"Have you ever used a sex toy before?" Another shake.

Fred sighed, and moved to sit in front of her. "Look Pansy," he said, his voice strangely soft. "I normally wouldn't ask, but are you _sure _you want to do this? I mean, there are many other things you can obviously do that won't require..."

Pansy shook her head sadly. "No one wants to hire a Death Eater's daughter. Especially, one who didn't even get to finish her schooling. And those who do... well, at least, here, I get to keep my dignity."

Fred bit back an angry scream. The whole point of war, and death, and the destruction of _an entire generation _was that people should not have to suffer for their race or blood. But it seemed like nothing had changed, except the victims.

He inhaled deeply and blew out loudly. "Okay," he said coming to a decision. "There is a way, but you're going to have to trust me. I'm not going to hurt you or do anything you're not comfortable with. So if you think it's too much, just tell me. I won't be angry."

Pansy nodded unsurely, then firmly. "Okay," she said softly. "I trust you."

Fred smiled, and stood up. First walking over to the camera to set it on the auto-mode, then to the table. Pansy couldn't see what he was picking, but he smiled at her and she felt something ease-up in her chest.

Fred walked back carrying the pink-white vibrator, and set it down beside her with a smile. Then sat down beside her, turning them so they were facing the camera at an angle. "I hope you don't mind our first time is on camera,' he murmured leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was not what she had expected at all. When Theo had kissed her, it was all teeth and tongue, as if he was trying to just _get over it, _so he could move on to better things.

But Fred, he kissed like it he enjoyed it just for its own sake. Like, he would be content even if they just kissed... _like he meant it_. He swiped a careful tongue over her lips, and Pansy couldn't suppress a sigh that left through her mouth. Her lips parted, and Fred took it as a permission to enter, teasing softly then slipping inside, tangling their tongues together.

Sex with Theo had been a lesson in lying back, and thinking of Queen and country, but this... this felt like Fred Weasley was taking care of her. Pansy closed her eyes and let him guide her slowly onto her back.

"Is this okay?" the soft voice washed over her skin.

Pansy hummed in agreement and shivered when a large warm hand, slowly caressed her, moving from her hip to her breast, cupping softly and giving it a light squeeze. Pansy moaned as he left her lips, kissing down her jaw to mouth at the junction of her neck and shoulder, while his hand busied itself with nipple, rolling it between his fingers, pulling and pinching.

He moved from her shoulder, down to her other breast, swiping a tongue over her nipple, simultaneously pinching the other one with his fingers. Pansy moaned as he took the nipple between his teeth, biting it down gently, while his hand left her breast travelling slowly, carefully downwards.

Fred pulled back as his hand rested upon her carefully trimmed pubic hair, a question in his eyes. Pansy opened her legs in blatant invitation, and gasped as a long finger caressed her lips... moving easily through her wetness, before teasing at her entrance. She caught his eye and wordlessly gave the permission, and he pushed his finger inside.

Pansy moaned at how good it felt, the finger moving inside of her, while his thumb pressed against her clitoris. He kept at it for a minute or two, before pulling his finger out and pushing two back in. Then he twisted them just so, and Pansy gave a shout as something akin to an electric current passed through her body.

"It seems we found your g-spot," he chuckled, and Pansy had bite back the words to order him to keep doing what he was doing, otherwise she would hex him on the spot. He kept pressing onto her g-spot a couple more times, before pulling back with a sigh, and Pansy whimpered at the loss she felt.

"Looks like you're ready," he said, and Pansy's eyes flew open, bringing her down from her high, reminding her that this was not real... it was a job. She wanted shout... to cry at the unfairness that the first man who had made feel this way was the man who was paying to use her. That she was no different than any two-bit whore hanging around the Knockturn Alley, no matter how much she wanted to pretend otherwise. Her emotional turmoil may not have shown on her face, because Fred pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and sat back up, picking up the pink-white vibrator, waiting for her to sit up.

Pansy inhaled deeply and pushed up on her elbows, ignoring the spreading wetness between her thighs, and smiled at her partner. "You good?" he asked, and Pansy had to bite down a sob. 'Yes,' she nodded_._

"This is a simple g-spot vibrator," Fred said, and brandishing the toy like a wand. Pansy nodded along as he launched into the working of the new **G-Thunder Weasley Wibrating Wonder**. It was as simple as they had claimed, press a button to start and stop, and yet another pair with '+' and '–' to control the speed. That was it.

"You got it?" he asked, and Pansy muttered a quiet 'yes'. "Excellent!" he grinned at her, and Pansy felt a pang at how much she wanted it to not be an illusion. "Do you want me to..." he faltered, them collected himself. "Since this is your first time, do you want me to help you...?"

"Yes," Pansy replied before she could stop herself, even though every _cell_ in her body was screaming at how wrong it was.

Fred exhaled loudly and nodded, waiting patiently for her to lie back down, and picking up the tub of lube. "It's always better to use a water-based lubricant for this," he said pouring some onto his palm, then handing it off to her.

Pansy checked the label – it also belonged to the same line; apparently the Weasleys were not taking any chances with their products – then replaced it beside her head.

"It'll be a bit cold," Fred warned, coating two of his fingers liberally with the slick gel, trying to warm it as much as he could by rubbing his fingers together. His hand went back between her thighs, urging her to open up and caressing her softly till she complied.

This time he pushed the two fingers in without preamble, coating the inside of vagina with the artificial lubricant. She could feel the extra ease with which he moved within, and told him so. He laughed softly, muttering something about 'Customer Satisfaction' but Pansy had closed her eyes, feeling the motion of the fingers and letting herself _feel_.

This time she did not whimper when he pulled back, too aware that this was not real, just opening her eyes to watch him. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Pansy nodded, folding her legs at her knees and letting them fall open, waiting with bated breath for his next move.

He pressed the button to start the vibrator, and while she could see the faint movement of the head, there was no whirring sound to accompany it. He caught her eye and smiled mischievously, lowering it to her panty-line.

Fred roamed the flat head over her skin, letting her get used to faint pulses running through her body. He moved the toy to her cunt, slowly, like he was teasing her with careful, measured touches. He pressed the button to increase the vibrations as he moved over her lips, setting her nerves tingling, before coming back to press it against her clitoris.

Pansy squirmed, her nerve-ends feeling on fire as Fred kept abusing her clit, while his fingers slipped back inside easily, thanks to the excess wetness and slippery lube. He kept hitting her in both spots, before pulling out his fingers and pushing the toy in.

Pansy gritted her teeth to prevent the scream that threatened to escape at the sudden barrage of sensations, bunching the bed-sheet up in both hands, toes curling, and small "_ah-ah-ah_"s escaping her mouth against her wishes; while his other hand found her nipple and started playing roughly with it.

Fred must have increased the vibrations, because when he started moving the toy inside her, her insides felt like melting. He kept massaging her deep within... easing out, then pushing back in, timing the movement with her pants... and all Pansy could do was lay back and _feel _assault on her senses.

Then Fred twisted the vibrator inside her, the head pressing against her g-spot, and this time Pansy did scream. He pulled back, and pushed against at the same spot over and over again, increasing the frequency of the vibrations... and Pansy found herself winding tighter and tighter, until he turned the vibrator to its maximum, an electric fire going through her veins, she came with a shout, the sudden wetness spreading between her legs, covering the toy and Fred's fingers. Fred let the vibrations slow to a stop as he eased the toy out her, then stood up, walking over to small basin to wash his hands, and give her the time to get her bearings back. He carried a wet cloth back to the bed, gently wiping down her juices and the lube, and got a tired grateful smile in return.

He helped her stand up, then handed her robe, waiting patiently until she had fortified herself against his naked stare, then helped her ease back down to on the bed, and taking seat beside her.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly, and could practically _see_ her trying to hide her embarrassment and give the Correct Answer.

"It was amazing," she replied with a careless smile. "The product is too good. I just felt..."

"Pansy," the single word interrupted and she sagged like a puppet with strings cut. Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulders, silently giving her the strength she so desperately needed.

"It was good," she replied quietly after some time. "You made it good. I... Thank you," she said sincerely. "I'll feel more comfortable tomorrow."

Fred pulled away, surprise evident on his face. "You mean... you want to do this _again_?" he asked, and Pansy almost laughed at the comical way his eyes widened.

"It was good," she smiled shyly, before her smile turned mischievous. "Maybe we can try the claw-looking one tomorrow."

Fred laughed out loud, and pulled her into a hug, his mind already picking out all the other things he could make her model.

**The End.**

The main vibrator featured is **_Lelo Gigi _** from **LELO **toys


End file.
